The present invention refers to a structural element for the construction of building, particularly, to structural members for the connection of panels that are used to construct walls, slabs, soffits and the like.
With the passing of the years, several methods for prefabrication of structural elements have been developed with the purpose of reducing the costs related to materials and workmanship. These methods constitute an easy and economic manner to construct buildings, without sacrificing the structural integrity of the constructions.
Some of these methods of construction refer to prefabricated panels, which have been integrated by concrete panels or another similar material, which work like pre-assembled elements to form walls, slabs, soffits and other structural elements. These prefabricated structural elements are reinforced with elements such as rods or electro-soldered mats manufactured from high-resistance steel.
A typical prefabricated panel has numerous rods shaped in parallel form and metallic elements in an opposite sense, conformed in a plane concrete panel. Said concrete panel usually has a thickness from 4 to 5 centimeters, although this thickness can vary depending on the particularities of the construction as well as the structural use for which it is going to be put into. To reinforce the load capacity, a reinforcement material can be added such as fibers of the polypropylene-type, steel fibers or a mixture thereof, frequently mixed with the concrete from which said elements are fabricated of. Metallic elements in the shape of a “C” are placed parallel to each other in which these prefabricated elements are placed.
The strength of these construction systems depends, to a great extent, on the integrity of the connection between the prefabricated panel and the structure itself of the construction. For instance, if the connection of the panel with the metallic structure of the construction is minimal, the panel strength will be also minimal, reason why it is necessary that connection is somehow secured as, for example, by means of the use of anchors that are adhered to the structural elements in such a manner that concrete can be strained thereon thereafter, this being so with the only purpose of fixing these panels in an appropriate manner and securing a good constructive joint.
Alternatively, other structural methods have arisen that are characterized by prefabricated metallic elements that consist of the core of the structural element for the manufacture of walls, slabs or soffits that, once attached to the structure through some available method such as soldering, riveting, or the like, are strained with concrete thus assuring that the connection of these panels with the metallic structure of the construction is obtained in an effective and reliable manner.
It is worth mentioning that there are patented structural systems in the market such as, for instance, the American invention with U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,972 which consists of a reinforced structural member for the connection of a construction panel such as a prefabricated panel employed for the manufacture of walls, slabs and soffits. This reinforced structural member is fastened to the metallic structural members of the construction with or by means of a plurality of anchors that fasten the construction panel. The reinforced structural member is specially adapted to be used with a composition of cementing elements such as concrete. This structural member substantially reinforces structurally the construction, while the anchors in this structural member assure a reliable connection between the construction structure and the panel that is to strained in concrete thereafter.
However, this invention presents some drawbacks such as the one resulting from the manner in which the structural element is fastened to the framework of the panel itself, as the connection from one to another must be effected by means of a wire or other similar system to proceed to the straining of the structural set thereafter.
Another similar invention is registered with the U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,858, dated Nov. 28, 2000, which consists of a construction system using the structural beams of the construction itself, both horizontally and vertically, from which “L”-shaped anchors protrude by means of gravity. This system like the previous has some drawbacks since the manufacturing of the structural elements is expensive and, in addition, the selected anchors of the structural element such as columns or beams, reduce the structural resistance of the structure itself.
However, both inventions assure in a “reliable” manner the connection between those panels manufactured to be used as walls, slabs or soffits, and the structure of the construction itself.
According to the previous, a variety of constructive systems have existed tending to assure that the structure of the construction itself with the other constructive elements such as walls, soffits and slabs have a reliable and safe connection that assures the resistance of these systems against the several physical forces involved in the constructions.